


The Gumiho and his Vampire

by TurtleFoxInk (PolyphonicColours)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gumiho!Choi Minki | Ren, Gumiho!Hwang Minhyun, Half-Harpy!Yoon Jeonghan, Humor, Hwang Minhyun knows Everything, Kim Jonghyun knows Nothing, M/M, Nyeonbugi, OngNiel is science, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire!Kim Jonghyun | JR, Werewolf!Kang Daniel, Werewolf!Ong Seongwu, Wizard!Aaron Kwak | Aron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyphonicColours/pseuds/TurtleFoxInk
Summary: @NUESTROLL: JR looks like a kind hearted anemic vampire who goes vegetarian coz he doesn’t want to drink human blood.Well.All Jonghyun has to say is that consent is sexy and consent from a lover is sexier. It’s not his fault that he hasn’t found the One yet.(Actually, he has. He just hasn’t convinced the One to date him and be his eternal lover and all that jazz.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the actual twitter account NUESTROLL ([this tweet to be exact](https://twitter.com/nuestroll/status/963948606536298496)).
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Please don't expect much. I'm mostly having fun with this, planning on the go, etc. Some things that I've in mind might not even make it in here at all (i.e.: world-building) but I'll do my best! Also, while this fic is still unfinished, there will be spontaneous edits (not significant ones, just imagery and grammar) now and then because that's unfortunately how I roll OTL

The National University of Ewha is perhaps one of the most open and accepting public universities in South Korea.

By that, Kim Jonghyun means that people like him (i.e. vampires and other magical beings and creatures) can get in as long as they pass the entrance exam. There’s no sneaky interview hidden in the enrolling process, no ‘secret’ quota on how many students from so-and-so race can be accepted into the university or receive financial aid, and there’s even a rule installed where reported intolerance of a race will result in being expelled and blacklisted (depending on the severity and the evidence, of course).

It’s a pretty brilliant university, if you ask Jonghyun. More so because he gets to see the breath-taking gumiho who lives in the dorm across of him on a near-daily basis. (No, he’s not a stalker. The doors are made of heavy wood and the dorm windows don’t face the inside of the building. It’s just that he has heightened senses [bless being a vampire] and the gumiho’s unique scent has long imprinted itself into his mind.)

“Good morning,” Hwang Minhyun, the aforementioned gumiho, greets with his mellifluous voice and too-charming crescent-eye smile the moment Jonghyun exits his room.

“G-good morning,” he replies, fingers pinching the sides of his hoodie while he inwardly curses himself for the stutter. Six months of living across of each other—five months and twenty-two days since they started talking, and he still can’t rid himself of it.

“Classes today?” Minhyun tilts his head to one side, still smiling. There’s a twinkle in his eyes and a touch of playfulness on his curved lips, and the way the low collar of his shift accentuates his neck is just—Jonghyun swallows while pinching the fabric of his hoodie harder. He manages to not let his gaze trail any lower than that, knowing well that the gumiho (who’s still waiting for his answer) can smell his anxiety and desire (oh the _shame_ ) just as well as he can smell the other’s amusement and mischief.

“Yeah,” he swallows again. His throat is too dry and it doesn’t make sense because he made sure to drink an entire glass of pig’s blood _and_ water before stepping out of his room. “My classes are on every weekday other than Tuesday.”

“Ah,” Minhyun’s smile fades and Jonghyun nearly lets panic take over because _nodon’tstopsmilingIjust—_

“I guess I won’t be seeing you as often then…”

“I…Err…” he wracks his mind for a satisfactory answer, just to bring that Sun-Shaming Smile back. “I mean, we still live across of e-each other…”

“True.” The smile returns.

“A-and, I’m still taking some literature and linguistic modules…”

“Oh?” And, the smile widens, brighter than before and more dazzling than ever. (Okay, scratch the hasty declaration of the earlier smile being the Sun-Shaming Smile. _This_ smile is the True Sun-Shaming Smile.) “Modern Korean Fiction and Sociolinguistics?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun nods shyly, clinging onto his hoodie for dear life now. He recalls how much Minki (also a gumiho) had teased him on his choice of electives, and how he had gotten his boyfriend (Aron, two years older, a wizard and _not_ even in the same department, much less the same faculty) to join him on it. They didn’t let the subject drop until well after midterms for their first semester and that was a little more than two months ago.

“Great! Do you want to team up for the group projects this semester then? I really liked your presentation for Literary Linguistics last semester and working together would be really convenient too.”

Eagerness and determination radiates from Minhyun and really, Jonghyun would’ve agreed as soon as the question ended. Though, that doesn’t mean that he didn’t like the gumiho’s explanations too. Having his efforts noticed by the object of his affection made him feel warm inside (you know, despite the colder-than-average body).

“Sure.” The vampire makes the corners of his mouth curve up, praying that it’s coming off as natural because he needs to _try_ , _damn it_. He can’t let himself graduate without ever going on a date with Minhyun (or becoming his eternal lover ‘cause really, that’s Jonghyun’s goal of all goals). There’s no way he’s going to let the One slip out of his grasp just because his self-confidence is pretty damn low and Hwang Minhyun deserves better than vampire who looks more anaemic-and-in-need-of-the-hospital than icy-beauty-frozen-in-time.

“I’ll see you in class?” Shit. That sounded too hopeful to be played off as casual. Shit, shit, _shit_.

“I think we’ll see each other sooner than that,” Minhyun chuckles. “We’re neighbours, after all.”

“R-right!” Oh Gods, please let the ground swallow Jonghyun whole. That squeak was a hundred percent _not_ cool, ten out of ten worse than the earlier too-hopeful tone, and the fact that his ears feel like they’re burning is even less. “See you!”

If anyone says that he hightailed it out of there, it’s a lie.

(Unless Minhyun says it, of course, but Jonghyun will insist that it’s not the whole truth. The vampire had merely walked a little faster than usual. _Just_ _a little_.)

 

. . .

 

The second Jonghyun finishes recounting his latest encounter with Minhyun, Minki bursts into laughter. Of course, the vampire had expected it but that doesn’t mean that he can’t get irritated (only a little) or despondent (more than a little).

“Minkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,” he whines, slumping forward onto the table his gumiho friend had wiped down with an antibacterial wet wipe roughly five minutes ago ‘ _because nasty!’_. “What do I dooooooo?”

“You man-up,” Minki snickers into one hand while the other pats his friend’s shoulder in consolation. He had asked why Jonghyun smelled like a mess the moment the other had entered the classroom for their Transnational Media module, only to receive a mortified groan and a promise to explain during their break in response. Immediately, the gumiho had a hunch that his fellow gumiho was the reason why Jonghyun was in such a state, but hey, one could never be too sure.

“Is this about Minhyun again?” Aron asks, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively while setting down a full tray of food. He hands a plate that’s half blood sausages (pig’s) and half rice, along with a bottle of blood (pig’s as well) to Jonghyun before sitting down and dividing the rest of the tray’s contents between himself and Minki.

“They’re gonna be partners for whatever group work their lit and lang modules requires them to do,” Minki informs after letting out a soft but utterly delighted _‘yes’_ at the kimchi jiggae set that’s insanely popular on campus and difficult to buy during typical meal hours unless you’ve a lot of time to spare waiting in line (woe is Previous Semester Minki because all his breaks had been slotted at the aforementioned typical meal hours). “Minhyun initiated while Jonghyunnie let his nerves eat him whole.”

“Aww,” Aron coos. “But hey, it’s an improvement!”

“But, what do I _doooooo_?” Jonghyun whines through his chopsticks. “I can’t only go with the flow—”

“—And, your courage might turn tail on you again,” Minki hums. “Though, considering that Minhyun took initiative, I’d say it’s fine. Just let him hold the reigns.”

“But…but…”

“Jonghyunnie, you might be selectively anosmic, but _I’m_ not. Minhyun’s interested in you. He looks for you whenever we cross paths.”

“I—”

“Shush, child,” the gumiho shoots Jonghyun a hard look before turning up his nose and flipping his hair all diva-like. “Believe in the fabulous Choi Minki for he tells no lies.”

“Not true,” Aron mock-whispers to Jonghyun, dodging the kick that his boyfriend sends following his words. He winks at Minki’s scowl before continuing, “But Minki’s right, anyway.” The gumiho perks back up. “Just go with the flow for now, Jonghyun-ah.”

“…Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that going with the flow _is_ the right thing to do because on the first class for Modern Korean Fiction, Minhyun waves at his friends (Seongwoo the werewolf who’s one-half of the popular OngNiel couple, and Jaehwan the human with a singing voice like a siren’s but without the magical lure and the innate desire to kill the lured) but doesn’t sit beside them. Instead, he heads straight for the remaining seat at Jonghyun’s table and the vampire has to bite— _gently_ because cannibalising oneself for blood is gross—his tongue in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Hello,” the gumiho beams at him and _blessallthatisgoodandpurethatsmileheartbestill._

“Hello,” Jonghyun smiles back while mentally praising himself for his smoothness. Though, the inward celebration doesn’t last long because the corners of Minhyun’s eyes crinkles and three things happens at once:

  1. Jonghyun’s brain zooms in on the crinkles while his heart rabbits like it’s its own wild little thing and his knees suffer under the tight grips of his merciless hands.
  2. The lecturer (Dr Park Jiyoung, a human married to wizard Dr Yang Junmu who’s one of the most prominent figures of modern alchemy, taught both the year one Studying Literature and year two Classical Korean Literatures modules that Jonghyun had taken) opens the door and steps into the class.
  3. A cup of iced tea falls from its perch on the table behind Jonghyun, splattering on his black leather converse and the hems of his ripped jeans.



Then, in response, four other things happen, one after the other:

  1. The girl who owned the now-deceased iced tea spews out apologies while frantically sweeping the scattered ice back into the cup with her hands.
  2. Jonghyun carefully climbs out of his seat so the chair doesn’t roll back and hit the girl, assuring her that things are okay but unable to find a way to assist her because there’s not enough space between the tables and he had gotten out on the wrong side.
  3. Minhyun calmly pulls out a large packet of tissues and wet wipes from his bag before rolling his chair back to create enough space for himself to squat down and clean up the mess once the girl rushes to the nearest trashcan with her dripping cup of ice.
  4. The thought that Hwang Minhyun looks _delectable_ while cleaning enters Jonghyun’s mind (seriously, does he look that good doing anything anywhere?! Gods and the seven seas, Jonghyun will _never_ be ready at this point) and the vampire barely reels in the thought in time to _not_ smell like he wants to climb the gumiho like the latter’s a tree.



“All cleaned up?” Dr Park’s voice cuts through the air, yanking Jonghyun back into reality where Minghyun is already returning to his seat after throwing away the used tissues and wet wipes.

“Yes, sorry about that, Dr Park,” the gumiho answers while pulling out another sheet of wet wipe to clean his own hands. Their lecturer turns her attention away from them, to the girl who’s still apologising and Jonghyun can hear them talking in the background but he’s not paying attention. Minhyun is gesturing for him to take his seat again and the moment after he does so, the gumiho pushes the half-depleted packet of wet wipes into his hand, causing the vampire’s brain to short-circuit at the brief touch.

“…didn’t it?”

Jonghyun blinks. “Sorry?”

“The tea got onto your shoes and jeans, didn’t it?” Minhyun repeats, amused by his earlier lack of attention. “You might want to clean it up before it stains.”

Immediately, the vampire launches into action. He puts more care in cleaning his shoes than his jeans, giving an extra wipe for the former because they’re a birthday gift from Minki, can’t be thrown into a washing machine and _are_ _expensive as hell_. During the time it takes for him to do all of that, he works on gathering courage to ask Minhyun out for lunch as thanks. Unfortunately, the moment he’s returning the packet of wet wipes, Dr Park begins her lecture and Jonghyun can do nothing more than mouth a quick ‘thank you’ before focusing on the class.

 

. . .

 

“I can’t believe I missed a chance like that,” Jonghyun moans, gripping onto both Minki’s and Jeonghan’s (half-harpy, half-human, and also one-half of the other popular couple, JeongCheol) arms as they drag him out of their Cultural Politics class and towards the exit of the Orange Building a.k.a. the Faculty of Arts and Social Sciences Building. They had spent most of their attention during class alternating between typing notes on their respective laptops and talking about Jonghyun’s Latest Encounter with the One on Line (‘Jonghyun’s Latest Encounter with the One’ is seriously the group name and if Minhyun ever sees it, Jonghyun will shrivel up and die from eternal embarrassment).

(Also, Jonghyun’s eternally grateful to have friends like Minki and Jeonghan. Despite all their teasing, pranks, grousing and whatnot, they’re entirely supportive and too patient for Jonghyun’s good. Like seriously, Jonghyun knows that they would _listen_ —with more grumbling and teasing and all but still—to him talk about Minhyun for centuries if it actually comes to that.)

“I can’t believe it either,” Jeonghan purses his lips. The vampire had his crush within an arm’s reach, _literally_ but he still failed to make a significant move. “You could’ve slipped him a note or something, Hyun-ah.”

“But, my handwriting’s bad!” Jonghyun whines. He knows he’s being petulant and ridiculous right now, but let him have this moment where he’s completely and utterly disappointed at himself for missing a chance of his lifetime.

“Bad handwriting, my foot,” Minki rolls his eyes. “Even if you wrote like a chicken, Minhyun will still be able to understand it. Besides, his handwriting isn’t even better or worse than yours.”

“…And, how do you know that?” Jonghyun looks at Minki suspiciously. He knows that the two gumiho know each other because they’re of the same kin, but he didn’t know that they knew each other to the extent where _Minki knew what Minhyun’s writing looked like_. In fact, Minki has never shared any classes with Minhyun ever since Minki declared that he would never touch another Department of English module after their first year foray into Studying Literature (he had sworn on his grandmother’s _yeowu guseul_ that he would never ever want to analyse a text at least six ways to Sunday ever again). So, when and where did his gumiho-friend even get the chance to see Minhyun’s handwriting when Jonghyun himself didn’t even get more than a brief glimpse of it in all of the classes he has shared with Minhyun?

“Jealousy’s not a pretty colour on you, Hyun-ah,” Jeonghan hums. He pushes one of the double doors open with his shoulder while Minki does the same for the other one, both refusing to let Jonghyun go because they know very well that a whiny and sulky Jonghyun means that he _will_ hide in his room, refuse to come out and game until he has to leave for class the next day.

“Jealousy’s not a pretty colour on anyone. _Green_ is a pretty colour,” the vampire grumbles, earning chuckles from the other two. They’re rounding the building now, heading towards the parking area where both Aron and Seungcheol (a hundred percent human and the other one-half of the other popular couple, JeongCheol) are waiting in Aron’s rune-powered car. The sunlight is particularly strong and the Reasonable Adult part of Jonghyun is glad that he didn’t forgo his cap today.

“Aish, this boy,” Minki shakes his head, though the corners of his lips are still curved up. “I went to the library last night to get a book for Aron-hyung. Turns out that Minhyun started working there part time.” And, here comes a nudge from Jeonghan—a wordless but clear message for Jonghyun to start visiting the library more often. “He was filling in some forms so I got to see his writing.”

And now, Jonghyun feels stupid but hey, he never claimed that he was smart. He murmurs his apology just loud enough for the gumiho’s sensitive ears to pick up, while the three of them pack into the back seat, in between of exchanging greetings with the other two. Minki says nothing in return, but the gentle pat on Jonghyun’s arm is enough.

(Jonghyun finds out that they’re heading to _Blue House_ , which is his favourite manga café, en route, and again, gratitude swells within him. He doesn’t know what he did in his previous life to deserve people as wonderful as his friends, but he’s never letting them go.)

 


	3. Chapter 3

The night before Jonghyun’s next shared class with Minhyun, the vampire works up enough courage to stop by the library. He’s not going there for the sole purpose of seeing the gumiho, per se (he does enough of that as his neighbour, after all). It just so happens that he _needs_ to borrow a few books _at that exact hour of the night_ so he can start writing the midterm paper for Modern Korean Fiction. (What? What do you mean that the midterm papers aren’t due for like two more months, tops? It isn’t a crime to start early! Not at all! Especially since Jonghyun still has a dissertation to complete and he’ll need all the spare time he can get...!)

Halting in front of the entrance to the library, Jonghyun takes a moment to give his left hand a hard pinch—a little something to take his mind off of his fluttering nerves. One, two—by the third pinch, the stinging spot on his hand is at the forefront of his mind so Jonghyun walks before the nerves take over again.

Unfortunately, the first thing that greets him the moment he steps foot into the library is the top of Minhyun’s head, peeping over the tall librarian counter. At once, the nerves come rushing back and Jonghyun’s brain is telling him to flee before the gumiho notices his presence and— _shit, shit, shit. Minhyun lifted his head and saw him. Shit, shit, shit._

‘Hi,’ the gumiho mouths, the corners of his lips curling up into that softer version of the Sun-Shaming Smile and Jonghyun thinks that if anyone were to ask what his religion was right now, he’d immediately answer _‘Hwang Minhyun’_.

‘Hi,’ Jonghyun mouths back. He shuffles forward awkwardly, tightly gripping the straps of his backpack before giving the other male a nod and then, scurries away while he still has some dignity…Though, that doesn’t stop him from mentally cursing himself. He should’ve brought Minki or Jeonghan with him, never mind the possible teasing and (helpful) matchmaking tactics he’d have to endure because he’d have to go through it after recounting this to them later anyway.

Exhaling softly, Jonghyun settles at an empty table—one of those individual study desks that provide a semblance of privacy—and pulls out his laptop. He has to use the library’s website to search up the location of the books he needs before he can go hunt down for them, and that would probably give him enough time to regain his cool in case he comes in contact with the One again.

However, before that, Jonghyun’s going to take a tiny detour and check his SNS to see if there are any new updates from his friends and other accounts that he follows. (Jonghyun’s going to check out Minhyun’s SNS too—secretly, of course. He doesn’t follow the gumiho on any of the social networking sites they both use [or any of his friends that Jonghyun isn’t mutual friends with, for that matter] since he’s neither brave nor dumb enough to do that. He’s also neither brave nor dumb enough to make his accounts public in case, you know, anything happens.)

The first site he goes on is Twitter and the first tweet he sees on the feed is a sickeningly sweet photo of Minki and Aron eating spaghetti in Aron’s apartment à la the Lady and the Tramp. He gives the photo a like and replies with a swooning GIF before moving on to the next tweet which is a fifteen second clip of Seungcheol singing and waltzing with a Cony doll, unknowingly being recorded by his boyfriend who’s quietly snickering in the background. He gives this tweet a like as well as a series of laughing emojis in his reply. Scrolling down, Jonghyun goes through a bunch of other tweets (Jihoon’s discovery of @minsuga who he shares some canny resemblances with plus photographic proof of them grinning at the camera together; Hongki’s throwback photo of himself and Jonghyun plus the accompanying words of _‘Let’s hang out again soon!!!!!!’_ ; Minghao’s new gorgeous shot of Seoul City; Taehyun’s tweet about his current manga read; etc.) that he likes and sometimes replies to.

By the time he reaches the last tweet he saw earlier in the morning, Jonghyun is ready to move on to Instagram—until he realises that there’s a new DM from the group chat he has with Minki and Jeonghan waiting for him.

 

**Minki: half true kekeke**

> **NUESTROLL @nuestroll  
>  JR looks like a kind hearted anemic vampire who goes vegetarian coz he doesn’t want to drink human blood.**

**Jeonghan: Oh shit, the student troll noticed you?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Jonghyun: ahfjahfkasdlfsj**

**Minki: look at who liked the tweet btw**

**Jonghyun: ????**

**Jeonghan:  OMO LOOK AT IT HYUN LOOK LOOK**

**Jonghyun: HSJDHSDFHLSDJFLSJDLFNSDC!?!!?!??!?!?**

**Minki: told you so ;] ;] ;]**

**Jonghyun: ASHDKJAHDFKSJA I’M AT THE LIBRARY HOW AM I GONNA FACE HIM NOW DHFKJHFKSDHFDL**

**Jeonghan: daebak**

**Jeonghan: Be strong, Hyunnie~**

**Minki: kekeke**

**Minki: MAN-UP JONGHYUNNIE KEKEKEKE**

**Jeonghan: It’s a chance for yooooooooooou~~~**

**Minki: Fighting!!!!!**

**Jonghyun: I’ll die**

**Jonghyun: I’ll**

 

“Hey.”

The sudden whisper scares the hell out of Jongyhun who in reflex, slams his laptop shut and upon the immediate realization of what he just did, winces because _hispoorbabyohgod_. (Jonghyun will have you know that although his laptop is one of those simple ones that run on pure electricity and is in no way enhanced by runes, it still cost his nearly two million won and it had been complete and utter hell trying to save up money for it—even with the one million won cheque his family gifted him as congratulatory present for getting into his university of choice.)

“Shi—sorry!”

The next realisation hits him as his mind registers whose voice it is that’s speaking to him. Twisting around, Jonghyun’s eyes widen at the sight of an apologetic Hwang Minhyun standing only a few centimetres from him and nearly has another mini heart attack _because Hwang-the-One-Minhyun is standing a few centimetres from him._

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Minhyun murmurs, smelling of sincere regret, while placing a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder. It’s warm—so warm that Jonghyun feels like his skin is burning and he can’t help but think that it’s another sign that Minhyun is perfectly the One for him. (Even though he knows, logically, that it’s because a vampire’s body runs colder than usual and a gumiho’s runs just a little warmer than the average human’s.)

“I-it’s okay…Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if you’ll be staying at the library for a while, and if you’re busy afterwards?”

Puzzled, Jonghyun can only blink at Minhyun while his brain tries to process the gumiho’s questions. The positive and optimistic part of him is thinking that the other male is attempting to ask him to hang out— _maybejustatinylittlemaybethatit’llbeadate_ , while the negative and pessimistic part of him is vehemently shooting down the hopes of the former. He opens his mouth, about to give a succinct _‘yes’_ to both questions before he decides against that and asks Minhyun to repeat his question. Just in case his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Are you going to stay at the library for a while? And, will you be busy afterwards?” Minhyun repeats, eyes softening into a fond look that even Jonghyun can’t mistake for anything else but a fond look. The vampire blinks again, looks down at the warm hand that’s still on his shoulder, and sinks his fangs into his lower lip for good measure, feeling the little sting and tasting his own blood.

 _It’s not a dream_ , Jonghyun thinks, blinking yet another time before lifting his head to reconnect his gaze with Minhyun’s. “Yes,” he says. “And, no.”

And, the True Sun-Shaming smile is back, causing Jonghyun’s heart trip on its two figurative feet.

“Great,” Minhyun’s grip on Jonghyun’s shoulder tightens slightly before he pulls his hand away and Jonghyun almost asks him to leave it there. Almost, because the gumiho’s following words save him from that embarrassment, “My shift ends at ten, do you want to get something to drink at _Sugar Sugar_ then?”

At that, Jonghyun’s mind races. _Sugar Sugar_ is a 24-hour, open daily come hell or high water, sugar glider café just five minutes away from campus. It’s popular for its pink and white aesthetics and the twenty adorable sugar gliders the staff care for and customers are free to love. For glowing and floating teas, animated coffee art and heavenly pastries. For reasonable prices, and for the fact that their staff (comprised of fifty percent humans and fifty percent magical beings and creatures) are all good-looking in their own right.

 _Minhyun would fit right in_ , Jonghyun pinches the end of his black hoodie. He would love to go somewhere with the object of his affection but _Sugar Sugar_ …might not be the kind of place he should be seen in with Minhyun.

“We don’t have to go to _Sugar Sugar_ if you don’t want to,” Minhyun speaks up again and Jonghyun want to hit himself because _of course_ , _Minhyun smelled his hesitation._ After all, the vampire himself can smell the beginnings of Minhyun’s own hesitation creeping in too.

“I-I-I—” Jonghyun’s tongue twists, refusing to cooperate as he attempts to force his hesitation away. There’s no telling when he’d ever get another opportunity like this in the future, and there are two voices that sound a lot like Minki’s and Jeonghan’s, screaming for him to not let another chance slip by yet again.

“Yes,” he finally spits the word out. “I—yes. Sure, we can go to _Sugar Sugar_ later.”

“It’s a date,” Minhyun beams. He leans forward and Jonghyun’s breathing stutters. The vampire barely registers the small, butterfly-light pressure against his forehead before it’s gone like the gumiho who apparently, just asked him out on a date.

(Roughly an hour later, when Jonghyun finally regains all function of his body, he withholds the scream building inside of him because he’s still in the library and instead, as calmly as one in a situation like him can, opens his fortunately undamaged laptop. The ensuing conversation he has with Minki and Jeonghan is filled with capslock, abused punctuation and words made of jumbled alphabets. Interspersed between those are happy GIFs and emoticons, and solid advice because Jonghyun needs all the help and support he can get before his apparent date with Hwang Minhyun in like, an hour and twenty-two minutes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get my references? *wink**wink**nudge**nudge*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
